Merci de ton aide,Vieux Fou!
by Deamon B
Summary: Alors que Harry entame une nouvelle année à la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, il va voir, de nouveau, son année boulversée par Dumbledore qui lui en fait voir de nouvelle et faisant tout pour ne pas l'aider...Slash HPTJ pas de Lemon j'suis pas douée pour
1. Chapter 1

Alors ben voila, je n'ai rien à faire et je n'ai pas le courage de réviser pour mon exam (bouh la vilaine, je sais !) donc je me suis plongée dans une fic toute mignonne de Melissandre et j'ai eu une illumination ! (Si si, ça m'arrive !) Mais ça sera peut être sur 3-4 chapitres, j'en sais rien encore, tout dépendra de la demande.

Donc bonne lecture et mettez plein de reviews !Merci

Une tignasse noire courait encore dans les couloirs, allant de droite à gauche, prenant un escalier puis un autre, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de Poudlard, continuant encore et encore de courir, relevant par moment son sac sur son épaule et s'excusant auprès des gens qu'il bousculait.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte des cachots, remit sa robe en place et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de leurs redonner un ordre, en vain comme toujours. Il colla l'oreille à la porte et écouta :

-POTTER ! Cria une voix masculine venant de l'intérieur

Harry rentra dans la pièce et se fit tout petit, les Serpentards qui s'était installés au premier rang se retournèrent et commencèrent à rire. Rogue les fit alors taire en fixant le meneur, Drago Malefoy. Tout redevint alors calme et Rogue fixait le pauvre Harry qui était toujours planté devant la porte après l'avoir refermée attendant la sentence de son cher professeur bien aimé.

Celui-ci le toisa du regard et au moment où il voulu ouvrir la bouche, quelqu'un entra et bouscula le pauvre Harry qui tomba au bas des marches sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentards :

-5 points en moins par Serpentard présent dans cette salle pour s'être moqué d'un de leurs camarades de classe. Dit alors le nouveau venu.

Le silence revînt alors et Dumbledore reprit la parole :

-Bien, monsieur Potter relevait vous, j'ai besoin de vous. Professeur, désolé, mais je vous enlève votre élève. Potter ou êtes… ? Potter, que faîtes vous a taire ?

Les Serpentards rirent de plus belle. Rogue les fit taire de nouveau :

-Ça n'est pas grave professeur, il ne m'est pas indispensable.

Harry regarda Hermione et Ron avant de sortir et il haussa les épaules. Harry reprit alors le chemin inverse, se demandant ce que son professeur, lui qui se déplacé si rarement, pouvait bien lui vouloir. Ils rentrèrent alors dans une pièce qui ne servait plus. Une belle couche de poussière la remplissait telle un tapis, les murs étaient noirs d'humidité et les fenêtres étaient obstruées par la crasse. Une trace pourtant, subsistait sur le sol: quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rond avec une courbe qui partait sur le côté, digne d'un dessin d'enfant, qui laissait le sol propre. Et ne bougeant pas, à l'autre bout de la pièce, quelque chose était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Harry suivait le professeur qui s'approcha de la chose. Il se pencha et la toucha. La chose se mit alors à pousser des petits cris et hurla « laissez-moi tranquille, laissez-moi tranquille ! ».

On avait l'impression qu'elle se débattait contre quelque chose d'invisible, quelque chose qui lui faisait peur mais qui n'était pas là. La chose continuait de crier, à en percer les oreilles de quiconque se trouvait dans un périmètre assez large autourd'elle. Dumbledore et Harry sortirent, ne pouvant plus supporter la voix aiguë de la chose. Harry demanda alors :

-C'était quoi professeur ?

-Un enfant.

-Un enfant ? Mais que fait-il là ? Il ne devrait pas être en cours ?

Dumbledore le regarda et commença à lui dire qu'il avait découvert cette salle hier car des cris en sortait. Avant, alors qu'il passait par là régulièrement, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Le professeur emmena Harry dans son bureau et le fit asseoir. Le jeune garçon demanda :

- Mais pourquoi m'avoir amené dans cette classe inutilisée ?

-As-tu remarqué le dessin au sol ?

-Euh, non, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention.

-C'est dommage, c'est avant tout pour ça que je t'ai emmené là-bas.

-C'était quoi professeur ?

-La marque des ténèbres, Harry. Certes sans perspectives au niveau du dessin ni autre.

-Quoi ? La marque des ténèbres ? Et d'abord, c'était qui dans la pièce ?

- Tom Jedusor, enfant, bien sûr.

-Mais il faut l'anéantir, faire quelque chose !

-Ça ne servirait à rien, a cet âge là, il ne sait presque pas se servir de la magie.

Harry resta bouche bée, ça n'était pas possible que cet enfant soit son pire ennemi, au stade d'enfant en plus, ça dépassait tout entendement ! Harry voulu se résonner en disant que c'était un élève engagé par Malefoy pour jouer un mauvais tour et pourtant, il n'en était pas tout à fait convaincu. (Ndb : Mdr ! Ca retombe toujours sur ce pauvre Malfoy !). Il demanda alors à Dumbledore ce qu'il devait faire, celui-ci lui répondit :

-Et bien, Harry, j'attends de toi que tu « l'apprivoises ».

-Mais enfin ça n'est pas une bête !

-Pas dans le sens de le dresser pour t'obéir, mais dans le sens de le connaître pour le faire parler.

Harry haussa un sourcil se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir faire. Un long silence s'installa, Harry fixait le grand siège qui lui faisait face, Dumbledore regardait l'extérieur tournant le dos à la pièce. D'un coup, Harry dit :

-Pour le faire parler, d'accord, mais ça va nous servir à quoi ?

-A en apprendre plus sur lui.

Harry n'était toujours pas convaincu et pour finir, dit qu'il acceptait mais qu'il devrait le faire le soir après les cours et sûrement dans la nuit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres, Dumbledore lui dit alors qu'Harry allait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. (NdB : toujours d'une grande aide ce Dumby !)

Le Gryffondorsortit de la pièce et se dirigea une fois encore vers les cachots, repassant devant la porte où était le Tom enfant Il s'arrêta, une force le poussait vers la porte, il mit sa main sur la poignée mais le professeur McGonagall passa à ce moment là et l'interrompit :

-Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous ici ?

-Euh, je me rendais à mon cours de potions, professeur.

-La cloche pour les cours a sonné il y a plus de 15 minutes, monsieur Potter, que faites-vous encore dehors ?

-J'étais avec le directeur.

McGonagall le laissa alors sur ces mots, Harry se mit contre le mur et se dit :

« Elle m'a fait peur la veille chouette, bon aller Harry, un peu de courage, le cour de potions n'est pas encore fini et c'est bien dommage, mais c'est comme ça …»

Il arriva de nouveau devant la porte des cachots, refit les mêmes gestes qu'avant : lisser sa robe, passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter, en vain toujours, de leur donner un peu d'ordre et frappa a la porte :

-Entrez. Dit le professeur Rogue.

Harry s'installa mais le professeur le regarda d'un air qui voulait en dire long…non en faite qui en disait long : Mr Potter, il va vous arriver des misères si vous ne vous justifiez pas correctement, ainsi combien de points vais-je enlever à ce petit Gryffondor ?

Mais avant que son professeur ne dise quelque chose, Harry commença :

-Il est vrai professeur que je n'ai aucune justification qui ne pourrez vous satisfaire, mais sachez que j'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore comme vous aviez pu le remarquer, donc si vous voulez des explications aller lui demander directement et ça n'est pas une raison pour enlever des points. Encore unechose: je n'ai pas été insolent avec vous, je viens de vous donner des justifications à mon retard.

Rogue le regarda avec mépris et se retourna vers son bureau, Hermione était outrée quand au comportement que venais d'avoir Harry envers son professeur et Ron qui était particulièrement fier d'être le meilleur ami du Survivant, l'était encore plus car il venait de tenir tête au professeur le plus exécrable, le plus effrayant et le plus redouté de tout Poudlard et des environs. Les Serpentards n'avaient fait aucunes réflexions, ils s'étaient penchés sur leur parchemin pour écrire les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion affichée au tableau, et à continuer leurs blagues vaseuses sur les Gryffondors présent dans la salle.

La fin du cours sonna et Harry, Hermione et Ron furent les premiers à sortir. Ils remontèrent tranquillement les marches pendant qu'Harry subissait lebombardement de questions d'Hermione à propos de ce que le directeur lui voulait. Ron demanda à cette dernière de se taire et félicita Harry pour avoir rabaissé le caquet à Rogue. Seulement quelqu'un bouscula Harry. Le Survivant se retourna pour lui faire face :

-Alors Potter, t'es allé faire ton lèche-bottes avec le vieux fou ? Demanda Drago de sa voix nasillarde

-Ta gueule Malefoy et écarte toi de notre chemin, sinon…

-Sinon quoi Weasley ? Tu vas tenter quelque chose contre moi ?

Ron sortit sa baguette sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentards mais fût bousculé par Blaise Zabini qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette d'un coup d'épaule.

Les 5 Serpentards partirent vers leur prochain cours.

Les Gryffondors avaient déjà une heure de battements. Ron ramassa sa baguette et commença à pester contre Zabini alors qu'Hermione demandait toujours à Harry pourquoi Dumbledore était venu le chercher. Mais Harry n'avait pas la tête à répondre aux questions et avança d'un pas rapide, marchant de droite à gauche. Réussissant à semer ses deux amis, il se dit qu'ils trouveraient bien une occupation à deux : il s'imagina alors Ron en train d'embrasser Hermione à pleine bouche. Il fut pris alors d'un fou rire et se rattrapa au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il marcha longtemps et fini par arriver dehors. Il s'installa sur l'herbe et s'allongea, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il fut réveiller par Hermione qui lui faisait la moral en disant qu'il exagérait de les avoir planté là.

Il se releva et ils partirent en cours de métamorphose.

Ils marchèrent longtemps et passèrent devant la fameuse salle, Harry la regarda un instant et se dit : « ce soir, j'y vais… »

Voila !

Sachez que je n'abandonne pas « Pour les yeux d'une déesse » mais j'ai plus d'inspiration pour celle-là ; donc voila !

Vous en pensez quoi de la nouvelle ?

Reviewez s'il vous plaît !


	2. Chapter 2

I'm de retour…mdr

Et ben je suis fière que mon histoire est autant de sucées. Je suis super contente, j'espère qu'elle continuera à en avoir d'ailleurs

Je compte sur vous. Donc ben je fais les RAR à la fin !

La journée s'écoula tranquillement sans qu'Harry ne se préoccupe beaucoup de la salle et de Tom. Et pourtant quand le repas arriva, Harry, pensif, avait à peine touché à son assiette. Ron quand à lui, mangeait à pleine bouche, se resservant dans les plats qui lui semblaient appétissants et surtout qui lui passaient sous la main. Hermione ne leur avait pas fait l'honneur de sa présence à table et c'était tant mieux. Avec ses questions, elle commençait à devenir … (NDL : qui a dit que je n'aimais pas Hermione ?). Ron continuait de manger et de parler en même temps à Harry. Mais le Survivant ne l'écoutait pas. Il était plutôt en train de se demander comment il allait survivre à toutes les idées et trucs farfelus dans lesquels le mettait Dumbledore à chaque fois…

Harry finit quand même par manger car son ventre criait famine et Ron commençait à lui donner faim, même si sa manière de manger était plutôt dissuasive.

La salle commençait à se vider tout doucement et les derniers plats commençaient à partir. Harry et Ron décidèrent de se faire une partie d'échec façon sorcier. Ron, après maintes et maintes, parties finissait toujours par gagner.

Il était déjà plus de vingt-trois heures quand on leur demanda de sortir de la salle avec les dernières personnes qui traînaient encore.

Ils montèrent lentement les escaliers et Ron lui posa une question :

-Il te voulait quoi Dumbledore tout à l'heure ? Tu peux le dire à moi ? Je suis ton meilleur ami quand même !

Harry réfléchit rapidement pour trouver un bobard valable pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il finit par dire :

-Ben, il avait des nouvelles de Sirius.

-Ah bon ? Et il était obligé de venir te chercher ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre ?

Harry haussa les épaules et continua son chemin vers les dortoirs. Après s'être mit en pyjama rapidement, il se glissa dans son lit, sa cape d'invisibilité glissée sous l'oreiller.

Deux heures du matin s'annoncèrent. Harry fit le moins de bruit possible en attrapant sa baguette magique, puis au passage, la carte du Maraudeur. Il ne put, par contre, éviter le plancher qui grinça. A la première planche, Harry entendit Neville s'arrêter de ronfler… quelques secondes plus tard, Harry fut soulagé de réentendre le son paisible de sa trompette gryffondorienne. Quelques unes plus loin, Ron commença à dire qu'il ne voulait pas danser la lambada sur les toiles d'araignées et Harry lui dit doucement de ne pas accepter. Il réussit enfin à sortir et alluma sa baguette magique puis murmura un « mes intentions sont mauvaises ». La carte s'anima d'un coup, d'un seul : Rogue était dans son laboratoire sûrement à essayé de concocter une nouvelle potion, Miss Teigne faisait des allées et venues dans les couloirs à l'affût d'un élève à réprimander de ses miaulements désagréables. Il ne vit pas Rusard par contre, mais peu lui importait.

Il se recouvra alors de sa cape d'invisibilité au cas où il y aurait encore quelqu'un dans la salle commune.

Personne.

Harry regarda mourir le feu pendant un court instant. Pour finir, il se dit qu'il avait autre chose à faire et passa le portrait de la grosse dame. Celle-ci monta en crescendo en demandant qui était-là. Pour finir, ayant réveillé tous les tableaux alentours, elle se calma et se tue. Harry continuait de descendre au gré du mouvement des escaliers. Deux minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait devant la porte, les poings serrés sur la carte du maraudeur et sa baguette qui éclairait cette dernière pour toujours garder un œil dessus. Il vit que Miss Teigne approchait, il entendait son ronronnement qui se rapprochait. Il entra dans la pièce sans réfléchir et ferma la porte alors que Miss Teigne commençait à miauler.

Harry enleva sa cape et la posa sur le bureau. Il éclaira ensuite la pièce du mieux qu'il put et chercha Tom. Son prénom résonnait dans sa tête comme un piano désaccordé. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et essuya un peu de crasse avec son mouchoir (NDL : ben vi, y va pas y aller avec sa manche huhu). Un rayon de lune pénétra dans la pièce éclairant le parquet d'une lueur blanchâtre. Il s'assit alors sur une chaise et attendit les bras croisés. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et regarda la forme dans le fond de la pièce qui bougeait au rythme d'une respiration.

Il dit alors :

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Il mit sa tête en arrière se disant qu'il avait l'air cruche à parler tout seul. Il souffla et remit sa tête droite parce que ça s'agitait dans le fond de la pièce. Le Gryffondor ne bougea pas. Tom se releva tout doucement, sa cape lui glissant des épaules. Harry découvrit un visage fin et blanc, cadavérique qui, avec des couleurs, pouvait être charmant et beau à regarder. Pour finir il n'avait pas l'air si jeune que ça. Peut être que le fait que Dumbledore l'ait vu seulement à terre ait pu laisser penser que ça n'était qu'un enfant. Parlons en de Dumbledore, lui, cause de tout ses soucis ! S'il n'était déjà pas allé le déposer chez son oncle et sa tante, il aurait déjà eu des ennuis en moins… et s'il n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'on aille le chercher à ses 11 ans, il aurait désormais la paix à St Brutus en ne parlant pas des coups de bâton, bien évidemment…

Tom s'était levé et se tenait loin d'Harry. Puis il tomba à genou et pleura (NDL : c'est beau un homme qui pleure, j'aime faire pleurer les mecs '). Il s'était pris la tête dans ses mains et murmurait quelque chose sans faire attention à Harry, qui le regardait. Il se mit alors à refaire le dessin de la marque des ténèbres murmurant: « il faut que je le refasse sinon, il va encore me râler dessus ! »

Ce qu'il fit.

Harry s'approcha discrètement et vit Tom repasser sur les traits de son précédent dessin. Quand il eut fini, Tom se recouvra de sa cape et se remit dans son coin. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit, il voulut faire un mouvement pour le réconforter mais se souvint de la tentative de Dumbledore la dernière fois. Il s'obligea à ne pas le faire et regarda le dessin.

En effet, il n'avait aucuns détails, rien qui puisse le rendre vraiment digne du grand art. Mais ça n'était qu'un dessin d'enfant. Comment un garçon comme Tom, alors qu'il avait l'air presque aussi âgé que lui pouvait faire des dessins aussi simples ! Harry qui n'était pas vraiment doué pour le dessin arrivait à faire avec des perspectives, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une fleur, enfin qui était une fleur, mais… Enfin bref. (NDL : ')

Pour finir Harry ne put résister à poser sa main dans le dos du jeune homme et celui-ci se remit à hurler. Harry sortit vite fait bien fait de la pièce, attrapant au passage baguette, carte et cape.

Il mit rapidement sa cape sur ses épaules et sa tête. Une fois en dehors de la salle abandonnée, il souffla, Miss Teigne était toujours là, à attendre. Harry pesta contre elle et se mit en route. La vile chatte le suivait dans tous les couloirs, miaulant comme une malade, Harry essayait de lui donner un coup de pieds pour l'éloigner mais le chat le collait encore plus. Il tenta de la semer à travers les couloirs, mais il se perdit lui-même.

Le chat l'avait quitté depuis peu et Harry jeta un œil à la carte du Maraudeur. Personne n'avait l'air d'être dans les couloirs. Il se repéra facilement et déboucha de derrière une tenture (Ndb : pour ceux qui, comme moi, ne savent pas ce que veut dire « tenture » c'est un tapis qu'on accroche au mur…pfiiou !) près des escaliers.

Il prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondors et arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, il dut prononcer le mot de passe une bonne dizaine de fois et de plus en plus fort afin que le tableau s'ouvre, sous les cris de mécontentement des tableaux alentours. Harry vit mourir les dernières braises dans l'antre de la cheminée et monta les quelques marches pour accéder au dortoir des garçons. Il se glissa de nouveau tout doucement dans son lit et avant tout, chuchota que son méfait était accompli. Il éteignit sa baguette et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit directement.

Le lendemain matin fut très dur pour le réveil du Survivant. Ron l'avait poussé pendant cinq minutes afin que le pauvre Harry ouvre les yeux, en ayant marre d'entendre se faire crier dans les oreilles : « réveille-toi ! On aura plus le temps d'aller manger ! ».

Il daigna donc aller s'habiller sous les menaces de Ron.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, Harry ayant Miss Teigne collée aux basques. Le garçon qui a survécu donna encore quelques coups de pieds vers l'arrière et le chat miaula de protestation :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a à te suivre ? demanda Ron.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Elle t'aime peut être ?

-Ron, tu ferais mieux de dire à Hermione que tu l'aimes plutôt que de t'occuper de mes amours. Dit Harry en voyant Ron virer au rouge.

-Je…je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione, dit-il tout bas.

-Oui, bien sur Ron, comme si je te disais avec un grand sourire que j'aimais la tante Marge.

-Mais je n'aime pas…Bonjour Hermione !

Harry se retourna et vit la jolie brunette s'approcher d'eux un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Qui n'aimais tu pas, Ron ?

-Euh…Commença t'il en voyant Harry un sourire triomphant… Lavande Brown…Harry dit qu'elle me regarde beaucoup en ce moment.

-Ah. Dit Hermione tout simplement. Bon les garçons, vous venez ?

Elle se remit en marche en direction de la Grande Salle, Harry s'approcha de Ron et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Dommage, c'était le bon moment de lui dire…

Et il se mit à rire en entrant pile poil dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde s'étant tourné vers eux alors que Ron redevenait de nouveau tout rouge…

Ils s'assirent alors à leur table et Neville commença :

-Ron tu sais que tu as failli danser la lambada avec les araignées cette nuit ?

-Ah bon ? répondit celui-ci

-Oui et même que Harry t'as dit de refuser. Et pourquoi es-tu sortis Harry ?

Harry se dit que Neville allait tout faire rater et qu'il allait encore devoir trouver une justification. Pour finir, il ne répondit rien et tourna la tête vers Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer pour prendre lui aussi son petit-déjeuner (NDL : ben oui, lui aussi doit manger entre deux, lol), il adressa un bref signe de tête à Harry qui lui répondit en songeant qu'il irait le voir après.

La fin du petit déjeuner arriva. Hermione leur dit qu'ils se rejoindront après vu qu'elle avait arithmancie et qu'eux avaient divination. Elle détacha bien le dernier mot car elle n'appréciait guère autant cette matière.

Ron et Harry montèrent donc à la tour de divination. Ron n'en pouvait plus en arrivant en haut et Harry était trop préoccupé pour se sentir fatigué.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et une odeur de Xeres leur monta au nez. Le professeur Trelawney était là, assise à sa table, plongée dans une boule de cristal. Elle pria les deux jeunes hommes de s'asseoir mais ne leva pas la tête de sa boule.

Harry et Ron s'assirent au fond de la pièce et attendirent, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la salle se remplissait de Gryffondors.

Toute la matinée se passa dans la salle confinée de divination alors que Trelawney prédisait à Harry, encore et toujours, une mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle lui disait mais il attendait toujours.

Quand la cloche de midi sonna, tous les Gryffondors sortirent alors que Trelawney donnait les dernières directives pour le devoir à rendre.

Ron et Harry descendirent directement dans la Grande Salle (NDL : j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont toujours en train de manger, huhu !), Hermione s'y trouvait déjà, parlant avec Seamus. Quand les deux compères arrivèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent et Hermione dit :

-Alors, c'était bien ?

-Et bien, à par que Trelawney ait dit environ…Combien de fois Ron ?

-Attends : 1, 2, 3, 4… environ 12 fois.

-Donc elle a dit 12 fois que j'allais mourir dans les mois qui viennent, rien de nouveau à raconter.

Ils se mirent à rire et commencèrent à manger.

Environ quinze minutes après, Harry se retira de table et dit à Hermione et Ron qu'il devait faire quelque chose d'important avant de reprendre les cours. Il fit un clin d'œil à Ron qui rougit et qui passait un doigt sous sa gorge à l'intention d'Harry qui était déjà loin.

Il déambula donc dans les couloirs jusqu'à la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore, il chercha le mot de passe, mais la gargouille se mit en route toute seule.

Il se laissa faire et arrivé devant la porte, il frappa.

(NDL : aucun animal n'a été maltraité durant le chapitre (cf. Miss Teigne…) lol)

N'hésitaient pas à mettre des reviews, ça fait toujours plaise!

Voila, avec un peu de chance ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas, le prochain chapitre le week-end prochain !


	3. Chapter 3

I love suspens…I'm the Queen of Suspens…Je ne vous direz pas ce qu'Harry va dire à notre cher Dumby…parce que j'ai un trou, mais bien que, après de mûres réflexions j'ai retrouvé ce que j'allais mettre, j'ai plus d'inspiration pour mettre CE chapitre…Avec en héros : Ronald Weasley ! Ron pour les intimes…mdr…

Enfin voila quoi…J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres et n'oubliait pas : REVIEWS !

Merci !

Il se releva dans son lit et s'étira. Il était encore trempé de sueur de sa nuit cauchemardesque. Des petites araignées volaient devant ses yeux, le narguant.

L'une d'elle portait une petite jupe faîte de grandes feuilles, se tenait droite sur deux pattes comme un humain, et agitait ses autres pattes en les faisant onduler doucement.

Il ferma ses yeux (Ndb : sinon ils vont sécher !mdr petit souvenir!) plusieurs fois et passa une main sur son visage.

Il se leva enfin et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Un frisson le parcouru quand il sentit l'air frais sur son torse nu. Il regarda vers l'extérieur, des élèves étaient déjà dehors, emmitouflés dans leur manteau, parlant et déambulant doucement sur l'herbe constellée de tâches brillantes. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux (NDL : l'Oréal, parce que je le vaux bien ) (Ndb : Mdr) et regarda encore quelques minutes les élèves avant d'aller secouer Harry pour qu'il se réveille.

Ron se pencha alors un peu plus pour voir le bas de la bâtisse et vit deux jeunes filles sortirent du château. Enfin…il en déduisit que c'était des filles vu leurs cheveux : l'une était presque aussi rousse que lui mais ce n'était pas Ginny, ça il en était sur !

L'autre était une petite brunette. Il ne les avait jamais vu, enfin, peut être que si, mais vu la distance à laquelle il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire s'il les connaissait ou pas.

La seule chose qui le choqua, fût qu'elles devaient sûrement être de Serpentard étant donné le grand serpent que la rousse arborait fièrement, cousu dans son dos.

Il le remarqua quand elle eut posé son sac à terre et qu'en se penchant, ses cheveux avaient glissé sur ses épaules.

Les deux jeunes filles se remirent en marche et Ron referma la fenêtre. Il s'approcha du lit d'Harry et écarta les rideaux du baldaquin. Harry était là, endormi bien évidemment, sa cape d'invisibilité à la main.

Ron ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça, ayant l'habitude de voir Harry certains matins, la cape dans sa main ou posée à côté de son lit. Il se mit alors à secouer Harry, lui hurlant dans les oreilles qu'ils n'auraient plus le temps d'aller manger s'il ne se bougeait pas. Harry s'agita enfin et se leva pour aller s'habiller sous les menaces de Ron qui lui disait qu'il allait manger Hedwige s'il n'avait pas le temps d'aller petit-déjeuner. Harry souffla, sachant qu'il n'avait aucun souci à ce faire de ce côté-là.

Ron tambourina à la porte au bout de cinq minutesdisant à Harry qu'il prenait trop de temps pour enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt, lui qui n'avait même pas à se coiffer ! Ils reviendraient après de toute façon.

Harry sortit finalement et ils descendirent jusqu'à la grande salle, Miss Teigne étant encore sur les talons d'Harry. Ron voulu plaisanter mais se prit gentiment dans les dents :

-Ron, tu ferais mieux de dire à Hermione que tu l'aimes plutôt que de t'occuper de mes amours. Dit Harry en voyant Ron virer au rouge.

-Je…je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione, dit-il tout bas.

-Oui, bien sur Ron, comme si je te disais avec un grand sourire que j'aimais la tante Marge.

-Mais je n'aime pas…Bonjour Hermione !

Harry se retourna et vit Hermione un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle demanda à Ron :

-Qui n'aimais tu pas, Ron ?

- Euh…commença-t-il en voyant Harry un sourire triomphant aux lèvres… Lavande Brown…Harry dit qu'elle me regarde beaucoup en ce moment.

-Ah. Dit Hermione tout simplement. Bon les garçons, vous venez ?

Harry glissa alors doucement à son oreille que ça aurait été le bon moment pour lui dire puis il se mit à rire en entrant dans la grande salle en voyant Ron passer au rouge pivoine.

Il jeta un regard à la salle et vit les deux filles qu'il avait observé tout à l'heure dans le parc. La rousse parlait de quelque chose avec Malefoy (NDL : soyez pas jalouses ! mdr) et la brune regardait dans la salle, étant sur les bords de la pièce, c'était facile pour elle. Son regard croisa le regard de Ron et elle détourna la tête quand la rousse l'appela pour partir.

Ron alla s'asseoir et Neville pris la parole :

-Ron tu sais que tu as failli danser la lambada avec les araignées cette nuit ?

-Ah bon ? répondit celui-ci

-Oui et même qu'Harry t'as dit de refuser. Et pourquoi est-tu sortit Harry ?

Ron voulut lui répondre de se mêler de ses chaudrons mais se retint de justesse et se précipita sur le porridge qui était juste à sa droite.

Au bout de dix minutes Hermione leur dit qu'elle partait à son cours d'arithmancie et qu'eux avaient divination, en insistant encore et toujours sur le mot divination.

Ron finit son assiette puis ils sortirent. Le rouquin ne croisa pas la brune de Serpentard à son plus grand damne.

Ils montèrent les marches jusqu'en haut, Ron pestant contre le château en disant qu'ils auraient pu penser à mettre des escaliers qui bougeaient tout seul.

Harry ne l'écoutait pas et continua de marcher. L'affreuse odeur de Xeres monta au nez des deux garçons et la tête de Ron se mit à tourner. Il commença à se sentir mal. Après que leur professeur leur est dit qu'ils pouvaient s'installer, Harry dit à son meilleur ami : « en hauteur, l'odeur sera moins forte... »

Ils s'installèrent et au fur et à mesure, la salle se remplit de Gryffondors.

Ron s'endormit sur sa table alors que le professeur Trelawney leur faisait une énième fois un petite spitch sur la boule de cristal. S'approchant de leur table, Harry bouscula Ron et Trelawney se pencha sur le pauvre rouquin à moitié endormit, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller complètement.

Elle lui sorti comme quoi son âme et son cœur étaient tourmentés et que des choses qu'il pourrait faire aller soit le faire remarquer auprès d'une personne, le rendre heureux ou aboutir sur une nouvelle qui sera peu appréciée.

Harry se mit à rire et Ron haussa un sourcil.

Bataille…il s'imagina une petite Hermione serrant ses livres, baguette en main et une petite brunette avec un grand manteau aux couleurs de Serpentard, baguette en main également avec des petites étincelles qui allèrent dans tout les sens. Il se mit à sourire et Harry le poussa lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Ron lui dit qu'il avait sommeil et qu'il rêvait de serrer son oreiller dans ses bras. Le Survivant sourit et posa sa tête sur sa main pour continuer de regarder les volutes de fumée tourbillonner dans la sphère de cristal. Le cours continua et Trelawney passa à coté de leur table annonçant à chaque fois une fin tragique à Harry.

Vers midi, la cloche sonna enfin alors que le professeur donnait les dernières directives pour les devoirs aux élèves. Tous sortirent d'un coup avec une seule et unique direction : la Grande Salle, Ron en tête !

Ils y trouvèrent Hermione, Harry sourit à Ron et ils s'assirent. Ron s'assit à côté d'Hermione pour voir la table des Serpentards, espérant voir la brune qui l'obsède tant. Le repas se passa sans rien de spéciale jusqu'à ce que les deux Serpentards entrent dans la Salle juste après qu'Harry lui est bien fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione.

Les deux filles s'installèrent à leur table et Ron se mit à parler à Hermione de tout et de rien. Au fur et à mesure que la conversation passait, le prénom d'un garçon : Jared, n'arrêtait pas de revenir dans les paroles d'Hermione. A un moment, elle demanda :

-Ron ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière moi que tu fixes comme ça ?

-…

-Ron ? RON ?

- C'est…c'est qui Jared ? Demanda Ron en ayant un peu peur de la réponse.

Hermione baissa la tête, rougissante, pouvant presque lui faire concurrence :

-C'est mon petit ami. Lui répondit t'elle avec un beau sourire

- oO (Ron)

-Euh Ron ?

-Oui…Oui...

Il la regarda lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant qu'il devait y aller. Il prit son sac et partit fièrement ne faisant pas attention là où il mettait les pieds. Il ne jeta pas de coup d'œil en arrière. Hermione alla à la table des Serdaigles retrouver son cher et tendre. Elle fut accueillit à bras ouvert et alla s'asseoir à côté de Jared.

Ron sortit de la salle et s'appuya sur le mur : « Hermione, un petit- ami. J'aurai tout entendu. Et Harry était où ? Hermione, un mec ? Je ne vais pas m'en remettre ! Merde, quelqu'un sort ! Avance, bouge toi de là ! Vu le rire, ça doit être Pansy ! Malefoy ne doit pas être loin et vu que je suis tout seul, il ne va pas hésiter à venir me titiller et là Harry n'ai pas la pour me retenir, on ne va pas mettre du sang partout.

Il remonta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et se mit à marcher. En effet, c'était bien Drago et compagnie qui arrivait accompagné des deux filles. Il les entendait rire alors que Drago et ses compagnons partaient vers un couloir sur la gauche. A un moment un « rends moi ça » retentit dans le couloir et quelqu'un bouscula Ron.

La personne, le visage à moitié barrer par des cheveux d'un roux foncé se retourna et lança un « excuse moi » en laissant tomber ce qu'elle avait dans sa poche lorsqu'elle partit en courant avec son serpent dans son dos qui ondulait quand sa robe de sorcier suivait ses mouvements.

Ron ramassa le petit carnet et lu ce qu'il y avait d'écris sur la couverture : « à toutes les choses mogiques, goribles ainsi que tout mes pliouses ». Le roux ouvrit le petit livre et tomba sur des photos des deux jeunes filles qui apparemment étaient allées sur un coin de plage pendant leurs vacances. Ron sourit en voyant la brune, la tête qui dépassait du sable et qui tirait la langue au photographe en levant les yeux au ciel alors que derrière on voyait une vague arrivée. On le sortit de ses pensées :

-Ben ça va, il faut ne pas te gêner !Dit la rousse à Ron (oO)

-Axele, ne lui râle pas dessus, il a ramassé ton livre et les photos devaient dépasser, c'est tout, il a voulu les remettre en place.

Ron regardait la brune qui venait de lui prendre le petit livre des mains. Elle avait les mains douces, il aurait bien aimé encore les toucher, rien qu'une fois.

La rousse la regardait : sceptique :

-Dis moi, Apple…tu vas prendre souvent la défense des gens ?

-Ben…

-Un Gryffondor en plus ?

-Mais… !

-Y'a pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! Imagine si ton cousin l'apprend ? Moi je dis ça pour toi ! Ça me ferait mal que tu te retrouves comme la pauvre Trinya. Plus de 15 jours à s'en remettre. (Ndb : Mdr ! 15 jours ! WAOU !)

-Axele ? T'as fini ? J'en ai marre que tu m'engueules ou me fasses des réflexions qui me font culpabiliser. Je suis grande, bon sang !

Axele faisait une tête de six pieds de long, apparemment, elle n'était pas habituer à ce qu'Apple lui tienne tête. La rousse bafouilla quelque chose et Apple lui tendit le petit carnet.

Ron avait regardé la scène sans faire de commentaires. A un moment, il ne put résister et dit :

-C'est qui ton cousin ? A l'adresse de Apple

-T'es qui toi, petit Gryffondor insignifiant ? Et puis d'abord comment tu t'appelles ?(Ndb : c'est fou ce qu'elle change de comportement Apple…en un rien de temps !)

Ron se mit à côté d'elle, il la dépassait de quelques centimètres. Il lui dit :

-Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley.

Apple tira Axele par la manche en disant que c'était Drago Malefoy son cousin. Axele lança ensuite qu'il entendrait encore parler d'elle.

Ron resta planté en plein milieu du couloir pendant environ cinq bonnes minutes, pour finir il repris sa route et tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui cherchait après lui :

-Ah, tu tombes bien, dit le roux, j'ai des choses à te raconter…

FINI ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! On entendra parler de Drago & Co, parce qu'une histoire de HP sans Dray, n'est pas une histoire de HP. MDR. Et n'oubliez pas Reviewez !

PS : si vous voulez que je refasse un truc comme ça pour Ron, dites le moi (-)


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos reviews !Ça fait super plais' et je vous mets donc la suite pour ceux qui l'attendait ! N'oubliait pas les reviews !Merci !

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même avant qu'Harry n'eut le temps de faire un mouvement vers celle-ci. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, Fumseck posé à ses côtés, faisant sa toilette. L'oiseau leva la tête et poussa un faible cri. Dumbledore posa enfin ce regard sur le nouveau venu et Fumseck retourna sur son perchoir :

-Il n'est pas si jeune, professeur…

-Pardon Harry ?

-Voldemort…Enfin, Tom, il n'est pas si jeune…

-Et comment le sais tu Harry ?

-Je…je suis allé le voir, hier soir, professeur, dit Harry en soutenant le regard du directeur de Poudlard.

-Bien…Bien Harry.

Le brun s'assit sur la chaise en face de Dumbledore et lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Le directeur écouta, impassible, l'explication du gryffondor, avant de lui dire:

-Bien, Harry, bien, écoute, je te laisse t'en occuper, c'est la seule chose que je te demanderai cette année.

Harry resta estomaqué quelques secondes alors que Dumbledore montait l'escalier de son bureau pour se rendre à son télescope.

Le Survivant secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois les marches du bureau directorial descendues, Harry souffla un bon coup et reprit son chemin vers la Grande Salle afin de trouver Ron.

Il le trouva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il était là, planté au milieu d'un couloir. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il se tourna et s'approcha de lui en disant :

-Ah, tu tombes bien, j'ai des choses à te raconter…

Quelques temps après, alors qu'ils étaient en cours, Ron venait de lui dire pour Hermione, Harry dit alors presque à haute voix :

-UN PETIT-AMI ?

-Chuuuuuttttt. Lui dit Ron. Moins fort !

-Oui excuse-moi. Mais c'est elle qui te la dit ?

-Oui.

Harry se mit à rire. Le rouquin lui dit alors :

-Mais, ça n'a rien de drôle Harry !

-MR Potter, Mr Weasley, un peu de silence. Demanda le professeur Binns.

-Oui professeur. Dit Harry et ajoutant plus bas. Je te l'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu te dépêches ! Tu as perdu ta place !

Harry se remit de nouveau à rire et Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Il repensa à Apple, la brune de Serpentard. Devait-il en parler à Harry ? Non après tout, il pouvait le garder pour lui.

Le cours se déroula comme d'habitude sans encombres bien qu'Harry, à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Ron se mettait à rire et ajoutait entre ses dents : « Je te l'avais dit… ». Ron ne répondait pas et replongeait son attention dans ses cours.

Les cours se finissaient et Hermione attendait déjà devant leur classe pour aller manger avec eux. Quand ils furent arrivés dans la Grande Salle (NDA : ils vont encore manger…), Hermione s'installa avec eux et au bout de cinq minutes de discussion, un beau jeune homme vint se placer derrière Hermione et s'abaissa au niveau de son oreille. Il lui glissa quelques mots et la jeune fille sourit. Elle regarda les deux garçons et leur sourit. Elle se leva en leur demandant pardon et en leur signalant qu'elle allait revenir.

Au bout d'une heure, alors que les rires allaient bon train à la table des Serdaigles, Harry et Ron décidèrent de retourner à la salle commune. Ils jetèrent un œil vers la table des Aigles, Hermione les regardant partir de loin, alors qu'ils passaient déjà la porte. La Gryffondor se mordit les doigts de les avoir laissé mais elle se dit qu'elle irait faire ses excuses demain. Elle termina la soirée en compagnie des Aigles jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent chasser de la Grande Salle.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans la salle commune et s'assirent dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée, ils soupirent en même temps ce qui les fit sourirent. Ils restèrent là, assis pendant une bonne petite demi-heure. Harry regarda les flammes et se demanda s'il allait aller voir Tom ce soir.

En voyant que Ron était déjà endormi sur son fauteuil, le Gryffondor se leva tout doucement de son fauteuil et monta les quelques marches pour accéder aux dortoirs des garçons. Il chercha quelques minutes sa carte du maraudeur, commençant à stresser de peur qu'il l'ait mal rangé, que quelqu'un l'ait trouvé et écrit dessus croyant que c'était un parchemin vierge. Il la trouva emmitouflée dans sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'appuya sur son lit et souffla.

Harry descendit et passa le portrait de la grosse Dame, la cape d'invisibilité dissimuler sous sa robe, la carte dans sa poche et sa baguette à la main. Le tableau lui chanta alors :

-Où allez-vous, jeune homme ?

- Quelque part, répondit Harry sans regarder qui lui parlez.

-Ne rentrez pas trop tard, votre amie ne vous retiendra pas longtemps j'espère…

Harry sourit en se disant : « quel ami ! Un bout de mon pire ennemi… » Et Dumbledore qui ne lui était toujours pas d'une grande aide…Harry n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment l'aborder et Dumbledore le laissait tomber… Pensa t'il : « non mais quelle histoire ! Et il a le culot de me dire : « je ne vous demande que ça cette année ! Parce que les autres années, j'avais vraiment le choix ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne n'était dans les parages et poussa la porte de la salle de classe où était Tom.

Il posa sa cape et sa robe de sorcier sur le bureau, empoigna sa baguette, soupira et releva ses manches. D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya toutes toiles d'araignées accrochées au mur et au plafond, souleva ses capes et nettoya le bureau toujours d'un coup de baguette. Il s'approcha alors des fenêtres, passa sa main dessus et remarqua que ce n'était que de la poussière mouiller par l'humidité des carreaux et du moisi autour des carreaux, près des joints. D'un mouvement de poignet et d'une simple formule, le carreau redevint comme neuf.

La lumière de la lune pénétra alors à l'intérieur, éclairant la forme toujours aussi peu réceptive à l'environnement qui l'entouré. Il essaya de trouver une formule pour brouiller les carreaux pour ne pas attirer les curieux, vu que la salle était au rez-de–chaussée. Au bout de cinq minutes, il trouva une formule qui mit un hale blanc devant chaque carreaux propres. Comme il n'était pas sur de la durée de la formule, il irait vérifier, si nécessaire en sortant à l'extérieur, si le charme est toujours en place.

Cela finit, Harry alla s'asseoir sur le bureau à côté de ses affaires et regarda son travail. La salle était beaucoup plus claire. Il alla quand même allumer les petits bouts de chandelles restant pour dire d'avoir une lumière un peu plus imposante.

Tom n'avait toujours pas bougé. Harry s'approcha et s'accroupit. Il souffla tout doucement sur le sol comme pour effacer le dessin de la marque des Ténèbres. Tom s'agita en disant qu'il devait partir, que ça n'était pas bon pour lui. Mais s'adressait-il à lui-même ou à Harry ?

Celui-ci prit le risque de tendre la main vers Tom pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Il ne bougea pas. Harry baissait sa main de plus en plus bas vers le dessin, la posa à un endroit où Tom avait balayé la poussière et fit un mouvement, la main toujours collée au sol, effaçant une partie du dessin.

D'un coup d'un seul, Tom se leva, Harry surpris, tomba sur son royal popotin et Tom, sans se soucier de son dessin qui avait déjà bien souffert, s'approcha d'Harry puis s'abaissa, le coinçant sous lui et commença à l'étrangler. Le Survivant qui allait se demander s'il allait survivre (ndl : bouh, la blague vaseuse…), car Tom avait une poigne de fer, commençait vraiment à lui couper la respiration. Harry dans un dernier élan fit un mouvement sur le côté et désarçonna Tom qui se releva immédiatement en criant : « Je vais te tuer, t'anéantir, te faire mal comme il m'a fait mal, te faire mal comme il me fera mal ! ». Harry réussi à se relever alors que Tom allait de nouveau se jeter sur lui. Il se cacha derrière le bureau le temps que Tom se fraye un chemin dans la poussière qu'ils avaient remué.

Harry souffla et tira doucement sur sa cape qui était toujours sur le bureau. Il regarda tout doucement par-dessous le bureau pour voir où se trouvé Tom. Celui-ci était à quelques pas de lui. Harry finit de tirer sur la cape et la carte du Maraudeur tomba dans un bruit sourd. Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, durant plutôt une éternité selon Harry, comme dans toutes les situations désastreuses généralement. Harry fit des gestes lent et réfléchit pour reprendre la carte et mettre la cape dur son dos.

Alors qu'il venait de finir d'ajuster sa cape, Tom se pencha sous le bureau.

Harry fit un bon quand ses yeux croisèrent ce de Tom, même si celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu. Son regard pénétra tout l'être d'Harry, ses yeux déjà presque rouge se casèrent aux quatre coins du dessous du bureau et Harry se colla plus au fond. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Tom se releva enfin et alla se remettre dans le fond de la pièce et Harry évacua tout son stress du moment en soufflant. Un petit nuage de poussière s'éleva alors, formant une volute qui retomba petit à petit dans la lumière de la Lune.

Le Gryffondor se leva tout doucement, la cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules, la carte du Maraudeur dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il s'approcha de la porte et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Tom qui, apparemment, dormait paisiblement dans la poussière. De nouveaux dessins sur le sol étaient apparus, preuve de leur affrontement.

Harry ouvrit tout doucement la porte pour ne pas que Tom viennent de nouveau lui sauter dessus.

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame mais il se rappela qu'il avait toujours sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui. Il redescendit quelques marches, retira sa cape et remonta pour arriver de nouveau devant le portrait, regarda à droite à gauche et s'adressa au portrait qui dormait déjà :

-Psitt ! Fit doucement Harry

-…

-PPPPPPPSSSSSSIIIIIIIIITTTTT !

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda la Grosse Dame.

-C'est moi, le rendez-vous galant qui ne l'ait pas.

-Ah ! Mot de passe je vous pris jeune homme.

-GriffyPower.

-Bien…Passez…Au fait jeune homme… !

-Ne me dîtes pas que votre rendez-vous n'était pas galant.

-Pourquoi dîtes vous ça ?

-La belle a dû avoir froid puisque vous êtes partit avec votre robe de sorcier et vous ne l'avez plus sur vous. Vous en avez une autre d'ailleurs.

Harry regarda dans ses mains. En effet, il avait la cape d'invisibilité mais il n'avait pas sa cape de sorcier, il l'avait oublié dans la salle où était Tom.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à la Grosse Dame en disant qu'il l'avait oublié dans une salle de classe où il avait rendez-vous avec un « ami » en insistant bien sur le « un ». La Grosse Dame le laissa alors entrer et Harry passa devant les fauteuils où Ron était encore en train de dormir.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de réveiller son meilleur ami. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile vu que même si une fanfare de scrouts à pétards se mettait à jouer de on ne sait quels instruments, Ron ne se réveillerai pas.

Harry essaya toutes les choses possibles et inimaginables mais rien n'y fit. Il le poussa, le bouscula jusqu'à le faire tomber à terre, ce qui eut l'effet désirer. Ron ouvrit timidement les yeux en demandant d'une vois pâteuse où il était, il regardait à droite et à gauche, fixa Harry et disait tout doucement : « j'étais en train de rêver qu'Hermione et toi étaient en train de danser avec des araignées et que tu me disais qu'il y en avait une qui avait flashé sur moi… »

Harry se mit à rire en disant à Ron que ça devait sûrement être une araignée brune de Serpentard alors que Ron disait en se rendormant au fur et à mesure que : « la brune de Serpentard s'appelait Apple et elle ne ressemble pas à une araignée…elle est beaucoup plus belle qu'une araignée… 'ronfle' ! »

Harry soupira en se disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un Ron sur les épaules pour faire cinq mètres et monter trois marches, il avait eu assez de misères ce soir et son cou commençait à lui faire mal, il fallait dire aussi que Tom n'y avait pas était de main morte.

Pour finir, il traîna Ron par les pieds, même dans les escaliers et même si ça tête heurtait les marches, le bougre n'en avait que faire et continuait de ronfler comme si de rien était. (ndb : sympa le best friend !)

Harry arriva enfin jusque dans la chambre et hissa, du mieux qu'il pouvait, Ron dans son lit.

Le Golden Boy prit quand même le temps de passer son visage sous l'eau et de passer son bas de pyjama. Il regarda son cou et une trace rouge, bleu violette apparu. Il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça et retourna dans son lit, prit sa baguette et la carte du Maraudeur puis mit « hors service » la précieuse carte qu'il rangea dans sa malle à vêtements, la cape de son père par-dessus. Il sortit quand même une autre robe de sorcier et la posa comme à son habitude sur la chaise à côté du lit.

Il s'allongea sur celui-ci et ferma les yeux. Il trouva le sommeil immédiatement et passa une nuit sans rêve.


End file.
